Dimensional Chart
The Dimensional Chart is model built to explain the three kinds of universe, or worlds, in DragonStar. Overall, this knowledge won't affect the stories and plots written by our RPlayers unless they seek to bring up travels through dimensions. In this case, this page will serve as guide. The Realms World of Light This realm is the main one and is where our stories takes place. Also called Homeworld or Real World, the World of Light does not have any difference to the world we know today. Here, the balance between shadows and light are always kept. Refraction Layer A spectral layer, called refraction layer, is the responsible to allow Super Light get in the World of Light and be refracted into the light we all know and allowing shadows be projected where the light didn't hit directly. World of Shadows Located right below the shadow of the world of light and also known as Underworld or Twilight Realm, the World of Shadows, as the name already explains, is a world of shadows and Half-Light. The World of Shadows does not have outer space, being a world plan and with floating islands in the middle of the sky with people, named Twilis living there. Right below the islands, you have the Twilight Fields that extend itself to the borders of Underworld, reaching the Dark World Barrier. On Underworld, the balance between shadows and light does not exist, and shadows are always ruling over the light, now known as Half-Light due to this unbalance. Dark World Located outside the perimeter of the World of Shadows and Twilight Fields, Dark World is an infinite field where there's no Light, Half-Light, even less Super Light. Nothing is known about Dark World, because nobody ever traveled to that place and came to tell the story. With this fear of never coming back, the Barrier between Dark World and Underworld never was crossed again in billions of years. Super Light Realm Located above the World of Light, the Super Light Realm is a world of Super Light and Hostile Wonders. Also called Aether or Fallen Heaven, the Super Light Realm does not have an outer space, being limited to the floating islands above the World of Light. Falling from them causes the one who fell, appear in the World of Light, on the coordinates equivalent to the ones from where the person fell in the Super Light Realm. Here, the balance between shadows and light does not exist, and light is always ruling over the shadows. This phenomenon is known as Super Light. Inter Mundos Because of how the universes are placed, space travel through two kinds of universe is impossible and portals cannot be created to link one kind of universe to another without cause a heavy Spectral Unbalance. It is necessary a high quantum and spectral knowledge to create an artifact that can link a dimension to the another. A good example of such artifact, is the Mirror of Twilight, however this one can only link the world of light with the world of shadows.